Date Night
by It'sMyFavoriteSong
Summary: Someone's been shot, and Callen's having guilt issues... Just wanted to try the pairing, Callen/Kensi. Fairly short one-shot, rated for insinuations most of you probably wont see anyways, they're that light. Once again... break lines :


**Hmmm…. Soooooooooo I decided to try out Callen/Kensi (I saw someone call them Callensi?)… still not **_**quite **_**sure about them yet, but I might be able to see some sparks there somewhere… so anyways, the way I see it, if I can write 'em, I can ship 'em :)**

_Kensi_

I sat at my desk, practically boiling, and what were they doing? They were _laughing_! I wanted to hit him. I mean, sure Sam was laughing too, but he was just going along with it, he didn't actually know _what _was so funny... and there was absolutely _nothing_ funny about it!

"Alright Kens," he said with a last chuckle, "we should probably go get ready for our date." I wanted to punch him, and after he winked at me I almost did. However, Hetty picked that moment to appear out of nowhere. Mr. Callen, Miss. Blye, I believe it is time for you to prepare for your outing, is it not?

I stalked off towards wardrobe to change, mumbling under my breath while Abbot and Costello kept laughing.

_Callen_

"What's got her so riled up?" Hetty asked.

"I think our little, ah, joke, might've gotten to her, Hetty," said Sam.

"Ya think Sam?" I asked, still laughing.

"Need I remind you that she is in no condition to be dealing with your antics right now, Mr. Callen?"

"No Hetty."

"Hmph, well you had better take care of her tonight, you owe her that much."

"Hey man, you good?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm… no, you know what? I'm not good. I get her SHOT, Sam!"

"I know G, I was there."

"And then I couldn't even go over and help her!"

"You had to take care of the shooter G…"

"Well I got the shooter! And she's still shot!"

"You gotta calm down G. She's fine, she's okay."

"She's in pain! She's scared! She'll never admit it, but she's scared out of her friggin' mind!"

"So go talk to her!"

"Hey, uh, Kensi?" I called. She had been in there for awhile…

I heard her wince. "Yeah Called?"

"Can I, uh, talk to you?" She sighed, and the door opened. She wasn't even close to being dressed, only wearing a cami and her jeans. She looked at me with strange expression in her eyes.

"What's up G?"

"Kens," I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought… "Can I come in?" I asked, gesturing past her into the room.

She sighed, almost in defeat, and walked back wards so I could come in.

"Kensi…"

"_What, _Callen?"

"Turn around, Kensi." She looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes. "C'mon Kens, just lemme see it." She sighed, and slowly turned so her back was facing me. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh god Kensie… why didn't you say something?" Her entire back was black and blue and red, all leading to the angry red bullet wound in her left shoulder.

"S'not that bad, G."

"Not that bad… Kensi, this could be infected! Whad'ya mean not that bad!"

"EMT's looked at it at the scean, not infected, just hurts like hell."

"Yeah, I know, I've been there remember? God Kensi, you could've come to me! You know that right?"

"Yeah," she said her voice breaking.

"hey, whats wrong? You're okay now, hey," I turned her around and hugged her.

"God, Callen. I was so scared. I mean, I've been shot plenty of times before…"

"I really didn't need to hear that," I interrupted.

She chuckled a little before continuing. "But never by a semi-automatic, and never by a terrorist."

I knew that she wasn't going to break down and cry into my shoulder, and that she wouldn't go to the hospital. I also knew that she was crazy scared, that she would never say so, and that she definitely would _not_ talk to Nate, or any shrink for that matter, about it. So the fact that she was opening up to me, of all people, was… well, something.

"Hey, hey I got you now," I said as I held her while she tried to keep it together. "I'm so sorry for this Kensi. You have no idea how scared I was when you went down."

"Its not your fault G, theres nothing you could've done."

"That doesn't change the face that I almost had a heart attack yesterday."

"I know."

"You think you can still make it to dinner?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I can do I Callen. I'm your partner, I can't let you down."

"Hey, you're not letting me down as long as your safe."

She chuckled a little at that. "I'm okay now, G."

"I know, but it still hurts doesn't it?"

"I'm fine, really."

"You can't lie to me about this Kens," I said laughing.

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah?" I asked pulling away slightly and grinning down at her.

"Yeah," she replied smiling back.

"Now come on, lets get that cleaned up."

"You don't have to help me…"

"Nonsense, we'll be here all night if I don't help you," I said with a wink.

She smiled, embarrassed, and nodded in towards the first aid kit sitting on the table. Without thinking twice, I grabbed it and patched her up.

"Alright," I said about 10 minutes later. You're good to go. She smiled at me and nodded her thanks.

"And then I came down here, and now I'm telling you."

"Well G," Sam said, "that was very, uh, elaborate."

"Well you asked why I was up there so long."

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey Callen?" Kensi called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll be right up."

Sam gave me a questioning glance.

"she told me she'd call me to help her zip her dress up."

"Ah, right, because of the black and blue and angry red, right?"

"Exactly."

I heard Sam laughing softly, obviously not believing my story. But hey, she really did need help with her zipper…

**Wow, that uh… turned out… interestingly… well it wasn't supposed to end like that… but hey, these things have minds of their own! I couldn't decide if it should be a mission, or an **_**actual**_** date, so I decided on not telling you :)**


End file.
